


Life as Normal

by MyLittleAngel



Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: A/B/O aspects used, M/M, Mpreg, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleAngel/pseuds/MyLittleAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is woke with a nagging feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life as Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oddly Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/873947) by [Mswriter07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07). 



> Just an idea that I had while reading Taking Apart Normal by Mswriter07. Mainly the series end, Oddly Normal. If you haven't read it, then you must it is an awesome read. 
> 
> The characters you recognize are not mine they are Universal's and Mswriter07's (For anyone that has read Taking Apart Normal) Mswriter07's characters are used with permission from the author.

Life as Normal

Brian woke with a start. He lifted his head and looked around his and Dom’s room. Something was wrong. He could sense it.

He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It read 6:30 AM. He stretched his senses to their furthest point but he couldn’t find anything wrong. He could hear and feel Dom asleep next to him; he could hear the sound of Jack’s inhales and exhales, deep in sleep. He heard Aurora’s mumbles as she slept on. The twins, Andrew and Dylan were accounted for with their great snores.

He stretched his senses that little bit further. He knew in his bones that something was wrong. He felt it in the air. He knew it wasn’t to do with him or Dom, Jack or Aurora, or the twins. He could hear each one, but he just couldn’t place why he felt so wrong. His kids were fine, they were all asleep.

Brian turned over facing Dom and catalogued his family in his head.

 _Dom, Jack, Aurora, Andrew, Dylan, Lianna_ – wait a second –

Brian had just begun to drop back off, his eyes closed. They flew open at the thought of his youngest – for now – that was what was wrong. He couldn’t hear her.

He bolted up out of bed and ran to the door. He hissed into the hallway “Lianna!!” There was no answer.

Panic began to claw up his throat. He ran down the hallway on silent feet, trained from years of staying quiet through his police training, avoiding the law, and most recently (in a manner of speaking), trying not to wake his kids.

He came to the twin’s room first. He yanked open the door and peered in hurriedly, looking for that flash of blonde against the twins. He saw none. His panic grew. He slammed the door shut, unknowingly stirring the twins awake.

Dylan opened one eye while Andrew lifted his head and they both stared at the door before getting up quietly. They opened the door a little and peeked out to see their mom opening Aurora’s door.

“Dill, what’s mommy doing?” Andrew whispered to his slightly older brother.

Dylan just shrugged as he watched his mom slam Aurora’s door shut too.

Brian was starting to hyperventilate; he hadn’t seen his baby girl in Aurora’s room either. He couldn’t find her, he was a terrible parent, and he’d lost his daughter. His beautiful baby girl, the spitting image of him; aside from gender. He couldn’t believe that he had failed as a parent. He couldn’t get enough breath. His senses were going crazy.

All his senses were stuck on Lianna, trying to find her, hear her, see her, and feel her. Anything! He drew in his breaths fast as he started to cry. Tears were running down his face, his breath coming in sharp gasps. He knew that his panic attack wasn’t good for his body. He was two months pregnant, for Christ’s sake. But he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t find his baby.

“Lianna,” he choked through his sobs. He had slid down by Aurora’s door and was now cradling himself with his head buried into his knees trying to sob quietly. He changed into his wolf form and whimpered pathetically. He let out a heart wrenching howl.

His crying had unknowingly awoken his eldest daughter. Aurora lifted her dark head of hair before jumping out of bed. She crept to the door and heard her mom crying. She opened the door slowly and looked out into the hall. What she saw made her heart break.

Her mom was in his wolf form whimpering to himself, curled up and had tears running down his silver muzzle. Aurora changed into her own wolf form. She was a smaller wolf, dark brown in color with chocolate brown eyes, just like her dad's eyes. Her dad often said that she looked like her Aunt Mia. 

Andrew and Dylan were also watching as their mom broke down in tears. They looked at each other before changing into their wolf forms and darting out of their room and running to comfort their mom.  Aurora met them, with tears running down her own muzzle as they all cradled their strong mother. Andrew was a bulky wolf with broad shoulders and soft midnight fur. He also had his father's chocolate brown eyes. Dylan's wolf was a slightly smaller wolf than his brother's and he had curly brown fur that was seen as scruffy most of the time. He had his mother's baby blue eyes.

* * *

 

Dom woke with a grunt as he reached for his mate. When he couldn’t feel him he was up and out of bed like a shot. He listened closely, his Alpha instincts were screaming for him to find his mate, to make sure he was okay. He heard sobbing in the hall and took off for it.

He wrenched the door open and ran full pelt down the hall until he came to his little family – minus Jack and Lianna, he noted – huddled by Aurora’s door. Brian was in the middle of their children, letting out heart-breaking whines while Aurora was releasing little whimpers, trying to console her mother. Andrew and Dylan were just watching them both and trying to comfort them both.

Dom approached slowly changing into his rusty brown wolf form as he went and Aurora’s head lifted from her mother’s side. She hiccupped, before changing back and  saying “Dad?”

Brian looked up quickly and just whined louder. Dom crouched down before his mate and kids and nuzzled his mate before changing back and saying "What's wrong, baby?"in his soft yet gravelly voice.

The kids looked at their father before shrugging and Brian hiccupped before changing back, saying “I can’t find-” he hiccupped a bit more before finishing in a heart wrenching sob “Lianna!” he cried as he tackled Dom before crying even more into his chest.

Dom counted his children’s heads as he comforted his distraught mate. He saw his eldest, with her dark shoulder-length hair and her chocolate brown eyes and her refined nose and eyebrows. Aurora was a spitting image of Mia. He saw the twins, Andrew with his black crop of hair and chocolate brown eyes, and the spitting image of Dom. Dylan was nearly the spitting image of his mother. He had brown curls, instead of blonde, and his mother’s baby blue eyes, that reminded Dom so much of the ocean.

When he was done looking at his children he turned to his quieting mate and said, “Did you check her room?” Brian shook his head, no, and snuggled closer to his Alpha’s warm comforting heat. Dom rolled his eyes as he continued “Did you check Jack’s room?” Brian yet again shook his head no.

“Speak of the devil,” Aurora muttered as she noticed Jack’s bedroom door open. Jack poked his head out of his door, his tired baby blue eyes surveying the mess of limbs on the floor before him. Jack was also near enough the spitting image of his mother. He had black curls and baby blue eyes. Jack yawned as he questioned,

“What’s going on?”

Dom looked at his son and said, “Your mother seems to think that he’s lost Lianna.”

Jack raised an eyebrow and said, “She’s in my room.”

Brian, who was calm and collected now, got up and walked around his family and peered past his eldest son’s shoulder to see his four-year-old daughter fast asleep on Jack’s bed. He sighed in relief and contentment before saying,

“I’m such an idiot!” Jack rolled his eyes at his mother, before engulfing him in a hug and saying, “No, you’re not. You were worried, that’s all.”

Dom smiled as he watched his family and said, “Shall we all get up off the floor and start breakfast?”

His family smiled and shouted “Yeah!”

Brian rolled his eyes and said “Shush! You’ll wake your sister.”

Lianna walked through her brother’s door, rubbing her eyes tiredly, before latching onto her mommy and saying, “Can we have waffles, mommy?”

Brian smiled and said, “You can have whatever you want sweetheart.”

The Toretto family then proceeded down the stairs to start the day. And what a day it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> On the note of the wolf forms, before anybody asks, I just wanted to show you all what I thought Brian's children would look like in their wolf forms. Jack would look like Dylan, only with black fur and lankier, whereas Lianna would look like Brian only with curls in her fur and a little thinner.
> 
> Also I wanted to show what they would look like, to me, in their human forms as well. :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it. Leave your comments and kudos below.
> 
> And I would like to say thank to Mswriter07 for the use of her universe and she is a brilliant author. You all need to go and read her stuff if you haven't already :)


End file.
